vigils_keepfandomcom-20200213-history
Roderick Vimes
"Part of me wishes I could be on the field again. But most of me knows that’s behind me for the time being unless necessary." - Roderick lamenting about the chains of command. The current Warden Commander of Vigil's Keep. A solitary man, Roderick is constantly seen behind stacks of paper. Mostly because he's still trying to get the hang of carrying out admin work. He cares deeply for the welfare of his wardens, although he has an odd way of showing it. History Born in Dragon 9:00 in Wycome, Roderick has seen a lot in his lifetime. Taken at the young age of 3 to Kirkwall's Circle, he hardly knew his parents, nor have they made any attempts to contact him, and him them. At a young age, Roderick showed a preference for ice magic, which suited his temperament just fine. Roderick eventually worked his way up to become a senior enchanter in the Kirkwall circle. He fell in love with a fellow senior enchanter elven mage Amalia. It was a loving, gentle relationship... one that the Templars frowned upon. With love, came a child. With the help of the other mages, they successfully hid Amalia's pregnancy until the child was born, and the two had made plans to escape the Circle to raise their family. But keeping a baby quiet is difficult, and they were soon found out and their child taken away from them. Roderick accepted full responsibility for everything and was placed in solitary confinement for several months. A spirit healer was too valuable of an asset to be made Tranquil that easily. Amalia in turn, was reprimanded and demoted in her position. The loss of their child was traumatic on both parents and deeply affected their relationship, causing their love to slowly turn into hatred, each developing bitter feelings for each other until the rift between them was irreparable. As things became worse at the Circle, he did what he could to try and find a way to escape. His time in solitary caused him to be severely disillusioned with the Circle. With the help of the mage underground, Roderick eventually escaped. However, his escape meant that he was now an apostate. To deal with his situation, Roderick contacted the Grey Wardens and underwent the joining in 9:32 Dragon, right after the Fifth Blight when they were seeking members to restore their order. Whatever fate it meant for him, it was preferable for the treatment he received at the Kirkwall Circle or if he fell upon the templars. While Roderick sympathised with his fellow mages, as a Grey Warden, he had to remain neutral, although that was not to say he did not report or aid any apostates that sought refuge from templars when he came across them as he was sent to serve with the Orlesian Wardens. Past the events of the Seige of Adamant, the Ferelden Grey Wardens were left without a leader and were conscripted into the Inquisition without any senior Wardens among their ranks. There Roderick worked his way up the ranks among his fellow Wardens, earning their trust by his deeds. Post-Corypheus was defeated, Vigil's Keep was returned to the Grey Wardens. Roderick was appointed to be the current Commander of the Grey for Ferelden. Personality For most people, Roderick is the stressed out Commander of the Keep who is doing his best to rebuild the order and their Keep. He shows genuine concern for his wardens, although he is not above reprimanding them if needed. That being said, Rod is rather uncertain about what the future holds and how well he can lead, but he hides that from his fellow wardens, putting on a cool exterior where possible. That being said, the commander is not above a little play. He has the tendency to troll his fellow wardens. Those who know him better knows that he is a recovering alcoholic. Relationships Conner Conner was Rod's right hand man throughout their time in the Inquisition, coming to see the younger man as a surrogate son figure. Upon his appointment at the Keep, Roderick appointed Conner as his Captain of the Guard Drina The wife of Conner. Rod has come to see her as a daughter. Trusting in her abilities, he has appointed her as the Keep's current seneschal. Valerie Winter Valerie was a child Roderick had mentored in the circle, tending to her as an apprentice and caring for the other children at Kirkwall. He looks upon her like another daughter. Albiet one who gets into trouble far too often for his liking. Category:Wardens Category:Mage Category:Human